


Deserters

by MayLovelies



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Family, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: It has been a year since Anakin vanished from the Order without reason and since then, Ahsoka has learned nothing of the truth, only rumors. As the war continues on, both she and Obi-Wan have searched for Anakin but to no avail. This changes however when Ahsoka’s ship crashes on a unknown planet, and the only mechanic she finds happens to sport a mechno-arm, and a chattering R2 unit.





	Deserters

**Author's Note:**

> Now I wrote a story prior to this called “Second Chance”, which is basically where Anakin almost kills Clovis which results in his arrest and almost execution. Well, Anakin escapes and flees the order and republic, months after that Clovis is convicted of treason and Anakin is found innocent but he is already long gone. He also took R2 with him and a clone which he convinced not to arrest him. So that is where that story ends. If you wanna read it, it’s at the end. This is “kind” the sequel, you can take it or leave it because some things in this won’t add up to that—like Ahsoka’s purpose, so you can see it as independent or as a sequel. I will link the story at the bottom if you are curious, but like hopefully with this little bit you won’t have to if you don’t want to!

Ahsoka had heard whispers and rumors before she knew what was going on.

She remembered that morning as clear as day and could still practically feel her heart break when she looked around the Jedi Temple only to find that Anakin was gone. It would have been easy for her to assume that he’d woken up before her, and had gone out for the day leaving Ahsoka behind as he usually did. But the sympathetic stares from her comrades and the hushed tones whenever she passed by said otherwise.

And it only took one look from her Grand Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, to know the truth.

Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight and her master had _gone_ without a trace and without reason. At least, no reason that Ahsoka knew of.

She had indeed asked around, and Jedi like Obi-Wan would tell her nothing or would change the subject. Others would say that Anakin lost his way, but the further she got from the High Council, the more she learned. From the Padawan’s she heard that he attacked a Senator, from the clones she heard that he’d attacked some of their very own Troopers, almost killing them in cold blood, even taking one as a hostage.  

This eventually led Ahsoka to her last source, of whom she did not wish to trouble with this matter.

But Senator Amidala was her only other option, she _had_ to know, especially if a Senator was involved.

“I can’t tell you Ahsoka…” Padme had admitted to her , though there was regret in her eyes “If I knew anything, I’d tell you…All I know was that Anakin was very troubled. I…we miss him, but perhaps it was for the best that he left.”  That was all Padme had said and unfortunately for Ahsoka that was all she’d get, from everyone. Months after that, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan had searched for Anakin, hoping that they would find him but that too had worked to no avail.

A year passed and she had all but given up. There was anger at first, but now she felt nothing but sadness, nothing but pain. She missed her master and she couldn’t help but blame herself for his disappearance. Perhaps it was something she did, maybe she was a poor Padawan. After all, no one had told her anything else. Ashoka only wished she had a chance to say good bye. It wasn’t even an explanation she wanted from him anymore, just a proper farewell.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

“Damnit!” Ahsoka muttered loudly as the alarms in her ship blared, warning her of the damage she had sustained during the crash _and_ the Separatists attack only an hour before. By the time she saw the smoke , Ahsoka knew she needed to flee. Toxic fumes would begin to fill the cockpit, and if the crash didn’t finish her off, those fumes would.

She was quick to escape, pulling out her commlink when she got a comfortable distance from the ship. “Rex, Rex come in!” She spoke boldly into the microphone, however no one answered. Ahsoka then switched the channel, attempting to contact Obi-Wan but as she expected that didn’t work either. Sighing in defeat, the Togruta placed her commlink back in her pocket.

She cast one saddened look toward her ruined ship, gazing at how the smoke protruded from the crevasse and oil came from the bottom. She knew that after this, she’d have to get a new one—this one was not durable, just like the one before that and the one before _that…_ Ahsoka groaned, reminiscing on how many ships she’d crashed and lost. Since the Twilight, none had been as durable.

She then took a moment to glance across the planet’s rich, green terrain, noting that the sky had just begun to set.

_I’m certainly not in Coruscant…_ She thought. _In fact, I’m in a whole different system!_

During the attack , Ahsoka had hoped to jump to the Coruscant system, but in this new fighter the coordinates were not preset, so she had to go by memory, and she had to do so quickly. The Separatists were closing in on her and if she waited a second longer she would have been obliterated. However, it now occurred to her that she had made a mistake, a _huge_ mistake.

There was not a house, or building in sight. Just trees and grass as far as the horizon line could be seen.

“Well Ahsoka,” She began, looking at the stars forming in the sky. “What now?”

Her first thought was to walk away and find hep but she feared someone stealing her ship, so her next best option was to wait until the fumes cleared, then she would attempt to repair her vessel by herself. Ahsoka knew it would take hours for the fumes to dissipate, so until then she could sleep. So she sat and closed her eyes.

However, as Ahsoka decided to rest, a bright light beamed in the distance.

She stood from her  place and watched as the source of light grew larger and closer. When the object had gotten close enough, she identified that this was an air speeder. When it neared just a few feet before Ashoka, it came to a halt, and out jumped a person.

“Looks like there _was_ a crash—not another meteorite.” The voice—a girl, spoke approaching Ahsoka. “We saw it all the way from my house! Seems like you’re stranded?”

Ahsoka perked up, almost shocked that someone had come to her aid. “Yes! My ship crashed after I made a jump getting away from Separatists!” She exclaimed. “I was trying to get to the Coruscant system but I punched in the wrong…coordinates.” Ahsoka drifted, fearing that she had given out too much information.

The girl, around Ahsoka’s age rose an eyebrow. “You are a distance from the Coruscant system…a few thousand lightyears away actually.” She looked toward the sky. “Right now we’re in the outer rim, just on the edge of the outer rim actually. A bit of Republic territory and a bit of unchartered territory. If you went further, you would have been in Wild Space.”

Ahsoka felt a knot grow in her stomach. “Outer Rim?” She cast a look toward her broken ship and couldn’t fathom it making another successful jump. The girl caught Ahsoka’s gaze of distress and spoke into her thoughts.

“Nothing a repair can’t handle. In a week or two, your ship can be back on its feet in no time!”

“You can fix it?”

“No, I can’t but…there is a really good mechanic where I live. Whenever my speeder is having problems, I go to him—well, everyone goes to him. He’s the best mechanic in this system; he can fix anything. And if he sees you’re a little tight on money, he won’t make you pay!”

Ahsoka’s heart leapt for joy. She certainly didn’t have any credits to spare at this time, but her ship needed to be fixed. Hopefully this man could see how miserable she was and decide she had nothing to offer. Plus with the few credits she had, she’d need to spend wisely on food and lodging if she’d be staying in this odd planet for the foreseeable future.

“Great! How do I get to him?”

“Well, he’s not open now.” The girl shrugged. “He opens early tomorrow. Until then, you can stay with me for a while—we don’t live far from the mechanic. I could get you there early!”

Ahsoka paused for a moment, gazing into the eyes of this girl. Ahsoka didn’t know who she was, or where she came from. Was she wrong for trusting her so easily? However, Ahsoka felt no ill energy from her, and she seemed genuinely nice. And at this point, Ahsoka had no other option than to trust her, and if not trust her depend on her. Ahsoka after all, had no idea where she was.

“Alright, sounds good.” Ahsoka cast a look at her smoking ship. “What about….”

“I can hook it to my air speeder! It will take a while but we can bring it.”

“Wow! Thank you!” Ahsoka managed, eyes beaming. “Erm…uh…”

“Nora! My name is Nora, nice to meet you um…” Nora held out her hand and Ahsoka grabbed it.

“Ahsoka, Ahsoka Tano.”

“Alright Ahsoka, let’s get going. It gets kind of cold out here at nights.”

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A few hours after closing, and the mechanic still found himself buried in his shop attempting to clean things up for the weekend.  

For the past few weeks, he’d been working tirelessly due to the influx of clients he could _only_ assume were among the underground pod racers that had just settled in this silent town. Every day he was surprised to see just how creative these kids could get when it came to destroying their pods  to the point where he was shocked some could still function. But like always, he’d work his magic and the vehicles were as good as new, just as any other air craft that had made its way to his shop.

His reputation had grown to the depths of this system, and for that he was glad. However _now_ , he wished to go home, to stay there for at least a week until he got his strength up.

“R2 lock up the doors, make sure the bolts are put way. We won’t be coming back here for a while.” He called from his area across the garage, receiving a few annoyed beeps from his droid. “No, I’m not going to put up the bolts! You’re over there already, stop making it so difficult!”

He rolled his eyes when he heard another series of beeps, but after listening for a few more moments he discovered it wasn’t R2 in fact, it was his commlink.

Groaning, he stood up and walked over piles of metal and scrap. Somewhere, he picked up his commlink and put his caller through.

“Hello…y…yes Nora, this is me. Well, see about that—I’m not going to be at work tomorrow.” He paused, listening on to the frantic voice on the other line. “I’ve been working all week and I promised that I’d spend more time at home….ugh….” He sighed, realizing that this conversation would continue  if he did give this girl what she wanted. “Look, I’ll check out her ship out but that’s it—no repairs, not until next week.” He groaned as his friend thanked him and ended the channel.

“Well buddy,” Anakin crossed his arms after placing the commlink back into his pocket. “Seems like we’ll be here early tomorrow morning.”

R2 beeped in greater annoyance, causing Anakin to snap back.  “Yeah, yeah I know I made a promise to be home at home, but last I checked I didn’t promise you.” He tapped R2 on the head before making way back to his area. “So put the bolts away, and make sure everything is locked up. But be prepared to be here early in the morning. Our new client seems frantic about the condition of  her ship—Nora says she’s a long way for home.”

R2 responded with a question.

“Not sure where she’s from or her name. Guess we’ll figure that out tomorrow. For now, let’s hurry so we can go home R2.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is just the prologue so it isn’t as long as I thought, but nonetheless, please enjoy! And if you liked it, I would be very grateful if you commented! And if you are curious, here is the story I was talking about before, http://archiveofourown.org/works/12075654.


End file.
